tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
As Told by Katie
As Told by Katie is to be an upcoming As Told by Ginger sequel Nicktoon show, starring the voice talents from Kenny Blank, Melissa Disney, Tara Charendoff, Lane Toran, Aspen Miller, Kath Soucie, Danny Cooksey, Jackie Harris, Guy Torry, Liz Georges, Sam Gifaldi, Blake McIver Ewing, Jim Parsons, Cree Summer Francks, Laraine Newman, David Jeremiah, John Kassir, Susan Krebs, Dan Castellaneta, Mary Gross, Michael McKean, Candi Milo, Sam MacMurray, Ja'net DuBois, Billy Brown, Richard McGonagle, Sheryl Lee Ralph, Dee Bradley Baker, Sally Struthers, Jerry Houser and Andre Ware. It is to air on Nickelodeon on June 14, 2019. Darren and Ginger Patterson * Katie Patterson (their 7 year old daughter) * Toby Patterson (their 5 year old son) Chet and Dody Zipper * Felicia Zipper (their twin daughter) * Alan Zipper (their twin son) Robert Joseph "Hoodsey" and Macie Bishop * Toby Bishop (their twin son) * Olivia Bishop (their twin daughter) Will and Courtney Patterson * Felix Patterson (their twin son) *Molly Patterson (their twin daughter) Brandon and Miranda Higsby * Ethan Higsby (their twin son) * Mia Higsby (their twin daughter) Ian and Mipsy Richton * Oliver Richton (their twin son) * Sheena Richton (their twin daughter) Voice Cast Members * Kenny Blank as Darren Patterson, 31 years old (voice) * Melissa Disney as Ginger Patterson, 33 years old (voice) * Kari Wahlgreen as Katie Patterson, Darren and Ginger's 7 year old daughter and Lois, Dave and James and Nancy's granddaughter and Carl, Blake, Will and Courtney's niece and Felix and Molly's cousin (voice) * Tara Charendoff as Toby Patterson, Darren and Ginger's 5 year old son, Lois, Dave, James and Nancy's grandson, Carl, Blake, Will and Courtney's nephew, Felix and Molly's other cousin and Katie's 5 year old brother (voice) * Lane Toran as Chet Zipper, 32 years old (voice) * Aspen Miller as Dodie ZIpper, 34 years old (voice) * Kath Soucie as Felicia Zipper, Chet and Dody's 8 year old daughter and Joann and David and Jack and Joan Zipper's granddaughter (voice) * Danny Cooksey as Robert Joseph "Hoodsey" Bishop, 35 years old (voice) * Jackie Harris as Macie Bishop, 37 years old (voice) * Debi Derryberry as Toby Bishop, Hoodsey and Macie's twin son and Bobby and Bobbie and Joann and David's twin grandson (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as Olivia Bishop, Hoodsey and Macie's twin daughter and Bobby and Bobbie and Joann and David's twin granddaughter (voice) * Guy Torry as Will Patterson, 38 years old (voice) * Liz Georges as Courtney Patterson, 39 years old (voice) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Felix Patterson, Will and Courtney's twin son and Claire and Prescott and Jack and Joan's twin grandson and Ginger and Darren and Carl and Blake's twin nephew (voice) * Tress MacNeille as Molly Patterson, Will and Courtney's twin daughter and Claire and Prescott and Jack and Joan's twin granddaughter and Ginger and Darren and Carl and Blake's twin niece (voice) * Jim Parsons as Brandon Higsby, 34 years old (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Miranda Higsby, 32 years old (voice) * Pamela Hayden as Ethan Higsby, Brandon and Miranda's twin son and Mona and Marty and John and Stacy's twin grandson and Stuart's twin nephew (voice) * Andrea Libman as Mia Higsby, Brandon and Miranda's twin daughter and Mona and Marty and John and Stacy's twin granddaughter and Stuart's twin niece (voice) * Adam Wylie as Ian Richton, 31 years old (voice) * Sandy Fox as Mipsy Richton, 34 years old (voice) * Colleen Villard as Oliver Richton, Ian and Mipsy's twin son (voice) * Catherine Cavadini as Sheena Richton, Ian and Mipsy's twin daughter (voice) * Sam Gifaldi as Blake Gripling, 14 years old (voice) * Blake McIver Ewing as Carl Foutley, 16 years old (voice) * Laraine Newman as Lois Foutley, Ginger and Carl's mother, Darren's mother in law and Katie, Felix and Molly's grandmother (voice) * David Jeremiah as Dr. Dave Foutley, Ginger and Carl's 2nd father, Darren's father in law and Katie, Felix and Molly's 2nd grandfather (voice) * John Kassir as Winston, the Gripling family's butler (voice) * Susan Krebs as Joann Bishop, Dodie and Hoodsey's mother, Chet and Macie's mother in law and Toby and Olivia's grandmother (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as David Bishop, Dodie and Hoodsey's father, Chet and Macie's father in law and Toby and Olivia's grandfather (voice) * Mary Gross as Bobbie Lightfoot, Macie's mother, Dody and Hoodsey's mother in law and Toby and Olivia's other grandmother (voice) * Michael McKean as Bobby Lightfoot, Bobbie's husband, Macie's father, Dody and Hoodsey's father in law and Toby and Olivia's other grandfather (voice) * Candi Milo as Claire Gripling, Courtney and Blake's mother, Will's mother in law and Katie, Felix and Molly's other grandmother (voice) * Sam MacMurray as Prescott Gripling, Courtney and Blake's father, Will's father in law and Katlie, Felix and Molly's other grandfather (voice) * Ja'net DuBois'' ''as Linda Patterson, Darren and Will's mother, Ginger and Courtney's mother in law and Katie, Felix and Molly's other grandmother (voice) * Billy Brown as George Patterson, Darren and Will's father, Ginger and Courtney's father in law and Katie, Felix and Molly's other grandfather (voice) * Richard McGonagle as Joseph Killgallen, Miranda's father, Brandon's father in law and Ethan and Mia's grandfather (voice) * Sheryl Lee Ralph as Janet Killgallen, Miranda's mother, Brandon's mother in law and Ethan and Mia's grandfather (voice) * Dee Bradley Baker as Mr. Licorice (voice and monkey sound effects) and Michael Higsby, Brandon and Stuart's father, Mipsy's father in law and Ethan and Mia's grandfather (voice) * Sally Struthers as Marcia Higsby, Brandon and Stuart's mother, Mipsy's mother in law and Ethan and Mia's grandmother (voice) * Jerry Houser as Principal Milty (voice) * Andre Ware as Mr. Hepper (voice, replacing the late Kathleen Freeman's character, Mrs. Gordon respectively) Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sequel Reboots